Quem de Nós Dois
by Ariane Anaya
Summary: Mione toma coragem e se declara a Harry. Uma fic com muitas idas e vindas. Snogfic baseada na música ´´Quem de nós dois


**Quem de nós dois**

OI gente, sei que é besteira + eu preciso dizer: Eu fiz essa songfic pq me apaixonei pela música. Mas fala sério, ela não é linda?

Blá, blá, blá: Se você não sabe, Harry Potter e seus outros personagens não pertencem à mim, e sim a J.K.Rowling. (Mas cá entre nós se você não sabia disso tá bom de começar a ler, ir ao cinema e assistir televisão)

* * *

Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber 

Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer

Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso

_Harry,_

_Me encontre de 20:00 naquela árvore enorme do outro lado do lago._

_PS.:Vá sem o Rony e não diga nada a ele._

_Hermione _

Harry olha pra Hermione sem entender muita coisa, enquanto ela está concentrada na sua torrada.

Pelo resto do dia eles fingiram que nada aconteceu, embora que na hora do almoço Harry puxou Hermione pra um corredor mais reservado e perguntou:

Mione que historia é aquela e por que o Rony não pode saber?

Esteja lá e você saberá!

Tem algo haver com Lord Voldemort?

Esteja lá e saberá!

Eu pergunto e você só me responde isso...

Harry você tá apertando meu braço, e tá doendo!

Desculpe...

Olha, não quero e não posso dizer nada agora, então esteja lá!

**Às 20:00 embaixo da maior árvore, que tem ao redor do lago.**

Então, Hermione, me diga o que é tão importante, que não pode ser dito dentro do castelo, é tão importante que tenho que estar aqui neste frio dos infernos!

Pra começo de conversa, Harry, o inferno é quente!

Certo, então, neste frio glacial!

Melhorou!

Vamos logo, deixe de enrolação! Me diga o que é!

Harry... eu não sei por onde começar... Olha, eu te conheço, e não é de hoje, então quero pedir... pra que, seja o que for, que eu te falar agora, você vai preservar nossa amizade e fazer o possível pra fingir que nada aconteceu.

Mione, você está me assustando...

Harry, você não está mais assustado que eu, então... PROMETA!

Tudo bem... eu pro-me-to.

Harry... eu gosto de você, mas antes de você dizer que também gosta de mim, eu gosto de você mais do que um amigo gosta do outro, eu te... amo...

Mione... isso não é possível! E você pede pra eu fingir que nada aconteceu, e pra eu preservar nossa amizade!

Isso quer dizer que...

Não, eu não gosto de você, desse jeito, você é uma irmã pra mim...

Harry Tiago Potter, você prometeu e agora vai ter que cumprir, e eu não faço isso por você ou por mim, seu... estouradinho e sim pelo Rony, sei o quanto ele gosta de nós dois e acredito que ele ficaria muito triste se eu ou você se afastasse dele, ele até poderia pensar que nos afastamos por causa dele, você sabe o quanto ele é tapado!

Pois, senhorita Hermione Jane Granger, concordo com absolutamente tudo que você disse e só farei isso por causa do RO-NY, entendeu, RO-NY!

Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Harry James Potter!

O mesmo pra você senhorita Hermione Jane Granger

Hermione sai correndo em direção ao castelo, mas Harry fica contemplando a lua cheia, uma linda lua cheia, e pensando no que ocorreu agora a pouco.

**No dia seguinte**

Hermione se acorda e se olha no espelho, seu rosto desinchou, está normal agora...

Bom dia, Mione!

Bom dia, Gina...

Que animo, VÔÔÔTE!-Hermione pega seu travesseiro e joga em Gina.

Desculpa Mione...

Pelo que?

Você tá desanimada porque chorou, não é?

É... perái! Como você sabe?

Seu travesseiro tá encharcado!

Olha eu sei que você é curiosa, por isso vou lhe explicar logo antes que você fique me enchendo- Os olhos de Gina brilharam nessa hora- Eu não vou te contar nada, nem que você me implore de joelhos!

E se eu lhe implorar deitada, você conta? E de cabeça pra baixo?

Ora, Gina... -as duas caíram na risada-Só você pra me fazer rir...

* * *

-Harry, tu tá esquisito hoje, cara!

É que eu dormi mal essa noite...

Ahhhhh...

´´Que cara tapado, bem que Hermione disse... tira ela da cabeça, AGORA! pensou Harry.

O dia teria transcorrido normal se Hermione não tivesse evitado ficar sozinha com Harry, ela preferia atender a Simas do que ficar um segundo encarando aqueles olhos, terrivelmente verdes.

Uma semana depois, Harry encontra, no corredor, Hermione segurando uma caixa um pouco grande.

Pra onde vai com essa caixa, Hermione?

Hangrid pediu pra eu dar a comida do Fofo.-Ela respondeu secamente.

Você não quer que eu te ajude?

Não!

Então... quer que eu te acompanhe?

Não! É mais seguro eu ir sozinha!

Tem certeza!-Ele a encara e dá um sorriso de deboche, digno de Draco Malfoy

Tenho! ´´Esse panaca, imbecil, lindo, maravilhoso, estourado de uma figa! Eu sei o que ele tá pensando! Esse... Esse... Esse merecedor da Tia que tem!

Tudo bem, eu não lhe acompanho, só vou me dirigir para o quarto de Fofo, sabe, se ele resolver comer uma menina cabeça-dura eu posso tá lá pra salva-la.

Você, seu senso de heroísmo e sua necessidade de ser herói façam o que quiser!

Chegando lá, Hermione abre a porta devagar e começa a cantar(Adivinha que música):

**_Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber _**

Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer

Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso

Nisso ela já botou a comida e caiu fora, vai que depois desafinava...

Então foi por isso que Hangrid pediu pra você por a comida, você canta muito bem!

Obrigada, agora licença que eu vou estudar com o Neville!-Ela respondeu mais seca que o deserto do Saara.

Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo,  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar 

Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos

No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos

Já era tarde, 2:26, e Harry não consegui pregar o olho, na sua mente só estava a lembrança de Hermione: explicando que só falaria na árvore, dizendo que gosta dele, correndo para o castelo, evitando ele, cantando, ...

´´A quem eu quero enganar, só se for a mim mesmo! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger! Eu amo Hermione Granger!...pensou Harry sorrindo.(Ele só dormiu de umas 4:20)

´´Eu preciso demonstrar que confio nela... A profecia... Será certo? Tenho que tentar!

Um mês depois do ocorrido o trio parada dura voltou a ativa, claro que com algum constrangimento por parte de Hermione ao ficar sozinha com Harry, fora isso tudo de volta aos eixos.

_Mione,_

_Me encontre na mesma árvore na mesma hora, preciso lhe contar um segredo._

_PS.: Não conte nada para o Rony_

_Harry_

Hermione ao ler se engasga com seu suco de laranja.(eu detesto abóbora)

**Às 20:00 embaixo da maior árvore, que tem ao redor do lago.**

Oi, Mione, que bom que você veio!

Harry, olha, eu só vim pra dizer que não acho certo termos mais segredos, essa árvore é testemunha que dissemos que não seriamos amigos e que só fingiríamos pelo Rony. O que eu tô querendo dizer é que nosso ultimo segredo foi aquele que eu confessei debaixo desta mesma árvore. Então até amanhã.- E ela saiu correndo.

MIONE! NÓS NÃO PRECISAMOS SER AMIGOS, PODEMOS SER MAIS QUE ISSO... ´´DROGA, ela não escutou pensa Harry cabisbaixo.

E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  


Hermione chega esbaforida no seu quarto, pensamentos a mil por hora, embora que somente uma coisa ecoa em sua cabeça:

Mione! Nós não precisamos ser amigos, podemos ser mais que isso...

´´Eu não o quero, eu não o amo, ele nem é meu amigo, ele é... o garoto que eu gosto, que eu adoro, que não poderia viver sem, mas... sua burra tinha que dar um fora nele? Pelo menos, ele acha que eu não escutei.

E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada

**No dia seguinte**

Hermione, esquece o que aconteceu ontem, que eu já esqueci, certo? Continuaremos a não ser amigos! Tudo bem?- Ele estica a mão pra ela apertar.´´Diga que não, por favor

Tudo bem!- Ela aperta a mão dele.´´Que tapado, acho que tá pior que o Rony! Ele não vê que eu tô doidinha por ele?

Colegas pro resto da vida então!- Começaram a esmagar os dedos uns dos outros.

Não!

Não?´´Isso! Viva a Mione!

Pouco tempo! Pra toda a eternidade ou até que ela acabe!

Certo!´´Que goles fora!

Até logo...

Até...

´´Hermione sua burra, ontem ele devia estar tirando sarro com a sua cara, esqueça ele porque ele já te esqueceu, você manda nos seus pensamentos e nos seus atos, por que não no coração? Seja como for você vai ter que arranca-lo daí de dentroHermione pensa indo para a biblioteca.

´´Harry Potter, o famoso Harry Potter, que sobreviveu a fúria de Lord Voldemort, não está conseguindo parar de pensar em uma garota qualquer... garota qualquer não! Hermione Granger a menina mais legal, inteligente, linda, mandona, maravilhosa que conheci, a garota que eu amo! Mas eu não posso... Droga, por que eu não podia saber que gosto dela antes dela se declarar, ou pelo menos ter descoberto na hora em que ela disse(Ora, ora, seu bobinho, se você já soubesse disso eu não estaria escrevendo essa fic, né)... mas também seu idiota você foi acabar com a moral da garota, se fosse mais delicado, mas como diz o Rony: ser delicado é coisa de gay, embora eu ache que deveria ter sido menos rude... Harry pensa nisso enquanto vai pra o campo de quadribol.

E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro 

Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida

Hermione, vamos minha querida, a biblioteca já vai fechar!

Claro, Obrigada Madame Prince.

De nada minha querida.

Hermione agora estava diferente, ela queria evitar Harry a todo custo, embora cada vez mais sentisse sua falta, ela se sentava na mesa mais próxima da porta sempre que ele passava pela entrada da biblioteca ela se levantava e ia para a sombra de qualquer árvore próxima do lago, nas refeições ela sentava na ponta da mesa comia rápido e ia novamente para a biblioteca, sua vida era escapar de Harry e estudar, com tudo que aprendera ela poderia ser professora de bruxos iniciantes, se continuasse nesse ritmo a única pessoa que ela precisaria para tirar duvidas seria Dumbledore. O pior dessa nova vida era ter que ver livros, muitos por sinal, falando sobre Harry.

´´O que você está fazendo da sua vida Hermione, ela sempre se perguntava isso, mas não só ela, Harry também.

O que deixava Hermione com mais raiva? Toda vez que ela saia da biblioteca por necessidade, por exemplo esqueceu algum livro no quarto, ela esbarrava com Harry no corredor(literalmente, eu sou mal hehehe 3XD) ou o encontrava no salão da Grifinória. E outra coisa: Marcação. Os professores bonzinhos, ex. profª. Sprout e Hangrid, perceberam que os três estavam brigados e alternavam as duplas: Hermione/Rony e Hermione/Harry. Um costume de Hermione agora era: toda aula com dupla Harry, aplicar uma azaração nela mesma, já que seu kit mata-aula já tinha acabado, cada vez ela aplicava uma azaração pior e nunca repetia já que poderiam desconfiar, mesmo virando alvo de gracinhas ela não descansava, mas hoje o pior aconteceu, ela aplicou uma azaração muito forte, a mais forte até agora, e a profª. de DCAT mandou Harry a acompanhar.

Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar  


Pra não dizer  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar

Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso

Hermione, por que você mudou tanto? Você disse que continuaria com o ´´teatro para enrolar o Rony, e como você mesma disse ele acha que você está chateada com ele.

O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é problema seu, e sim meu, só meu.-disse Hermione quase coaxando e andando aos pulos.

Mas o que você faz e deixa de fazer com o Rony é problema meu!

Finalmente consegui deixar a senhorita Granger sem respostas!

Eu só não digo minhas respostas, Potter, porque você não é digno de ouvi-las.

Você não deve falar de dignidade Granger! Você prefere lançar azarações em si mesma e perder aulas do que fazer dupla comigo! Você acha que isso é dignidade, Senhorita Grager perfeição!-Pequena pausa- Qual o motivo de você não me olhar nos olhos? Eu não sou digno de olhar dentro dos seus olhos, Granger? Anda me responde!

Me desculpe, mas não falo com DOIDOS HISTÉRICOS.

Agora eu sou isso, um doido histérico!

Hoje, agora, Potter, para mim, você não passa disso... claro que a qualquer momento você pode virar um PISCOPATA DOIDO HISTÉRICO, mas no momento só um DOIDO HISTÉRICO...

Você vai ver do que um DOIDO HISTÉRICO pode fazer!

Eu acho que agora você virou um PISCOPATA DOIDO HISTÉRICO- diz Hermione olhando para o seu relógio.

Eu não vou aguentar mais provocações...

E nem precisa chegamos na Enfermaria. Obrigado por nada, Potter.- ele sai bufando

Ao contrário do que Hermione pensava, Harry ficou esperando ela do lado de fora da Enfermaria. Depois de 15min., Hermione saiu como se à 15min. ela não estivesse com a pele verde e enrrugada, com os cabelos mais sebosos que o do Snape e com os olhos grandes e ebugalhados, que nem um sapo.

Agora você vai ver do que um DOIDO HISTÉRICO é capaz de fazer!

Vamos vá enfrente! Eu não t...

Harry nunca mais saberia o que Hermione tinha para dizer, ele a puxou para junto de si e tascou-lhe um beijo cinematográfico, não houve, no inicio, qualquer indício de resistencia da parte de Hermione, mas depois de 30seg. ela empurrou Harry para longe de si.

Por que você fez isso?

Sabia que uma pessoa não pode beijar desse jeito- ele apontou para a parede em quê eles estavam escostados- sozinha.

Você me entendeu muito bem Harry!

Depois desse beijo eu...

Não seja ciníco! Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer: Eu não te amo! Eu te amei, pretérito perfeito! Não têm condições disso dar certo, porque EU NÃO TE AMO!

Tudo bem...-ele deu os ombros(pra quem ñ sabe dar os ombros é quando nós balançamos eles dizendo q ñ nos importamos- Fic tbm é cultura!) Ao menos saciei minha vontade, não poderia beijar você com aquela cara de sapo.

Harry esse assunto não me interessa! Quantas vezes mais vou ter que repetir que EU NÃO TE AMO!

Somente mais uma, olhando nos meus olhos.

Tudo bem...

Hermione fica na frente de Harry encarando aquele temiveis olhos verdes, ela não havia imaginado o quanto isso seria difícil.

Harry eu não te amo!

Não me convenceu, diga de novo!-estava mais para uma ordem do que para um pedido.

Harry eu não te... amo...

Ainda não me convenceu!

Harry... EU... NÃO... ´´posso aguentar mais isso pensa Hermione, ela tentou correr, mas Harry a segurou e deu outro beijo (que daria para eles o Oscar de melhor beijador(a) de fics)!

E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro 

Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida

Hermione sai correndo, Harry sai atrás

Não adianta tentar fugir, assim só fará eu ficar mais apaixonado, sabia que acho muito sexy garotas rebeldes, mas fujona também dá pro gasto.-Ela pára.

Eu detestava ficar sem você por perto...

E agora suporta viver sem mim?

Não, convencido... você me promete que estará sempre no meu futuro e vai ficar no meu presente?

Prometo que, do mesmo jeito que faço parte do teu passado farei parte do teu presente e do nosso futuro.

Fim

Nossa que final chato! Mas também eu me sentei nesse PC de 15:23 e sai de 17:48(Terminei essa fic em um dia). Eu tava ficando sem idéias! Agradeço a quem conseguiu ler toda e principalmente a quem leu toda e botou seu comentário.

Explicações: Pra quem não entendeu o que tava nos parênteses(BLÁ) era um comentário meu.

Essa é uma expressão criada por uma amiga minha(pelo menos foi com ela que escutei a 1ºvez), antes era VAITE, ai trocamos o AI por Ô e tcharan VÔTE.

Ia ser **_Que bola fora_**, mas me lembrei que lá não tem futebol então ficou goles mesmo

É só ex. pq existem + professores bonzinhos.

Eu não tô com certeza se realmente é pretérito perfeito, então desculpa se tiver errado. Gente como eu sô burra XD

Me desculpem pelo deslise de ter posto a Gina no mesmo dormitório que a Mione, fiz isso porque na minha consepção de Hermione ela não diria para Lilá ou Pavarti que estava chorando, mesmo depois delas terem recebido um travesseiro encharcado na cara.

Comentem Por favor! Os comentários de vocês são as unicas coisas que ganhamos ao fazermos as fics.


End file.
